el deber de un hermano mayor
by chipo sister
Summary: se trata de lo hijos de Sasuke y los problemas de hermanos, esta muy bonita ¡leanla!, dedicado a todos aquellos que tengan hermanos as


Había pasado mucho tiempo ya, 8 años en total, desde aquel día en el que había decidido regresar a Kohoha sin haber cumplido se venganza, ¿la razón

_Hola, esta es una pequeña historia que ya tenia dandole vueltas desde hace tiempo y hasta ahora me anime._

_Esta historia va dedicada a mi hermana menor, que aunque me fastidi la vida la quiero mucho_

_Nota: Naruto no me pertenece_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Había pasado mucho tiempo ya, 8 años en total, desde aquel día en el que había decidido regresar a Kohoha sin haber cumplido se venganza, ¿la razón?, una mujer, una hermosa mujer pelirrosa que le había robado el corazón desde pequeño y con la que ahora estaba casado y tenia dos hermosos hijos varones: Ennosuke de 6 años y Eisaku de 3 años.

Al pensar en ellos Sasuke abrió los ojos y observo a su hijo mayor que en ese momento jugaba con su hermanito, Ennosuke tenia dos cochecitos que los chocaba entre si, de repente el pequeño Eisaku le quito uno de los coches, Ennosuke por reacción le arrebato el coche que anteriormente tenia, al hacer esto el pequeño le pego en el brazo y el otro muy enojado por el golpe lo empujo tan fuerte que Eisaku cayo de espaldas.

- ¡Ennosuke! ¿Por qué empujaste a tu hermano? – le reprendió Sasuke mientras se cargaba a Eisaku que se encontraba llorando.

- ¡El me quito mi carro y me pego! – reprochó

- No importa, no tenias por que hacerlo, eres su hermano mayor tienes que cuidarlo, no lastimarlo – dijo intentando no traer el recuerdo de Itachi, quien prácticamente había echo lo contrario.

- Entonces no quiero ser su hermano mayor – y unas pequeñas lagrimas de coraje salieron de sus ojos, antes de que su padre le dijera otra cosa el salio corriendo de la casa llevándose el carrito con el.

…………………………………….

Era tarde y Ennosuke no tenia deseos de volver a la casa todavía, seguía muy enojado con su padre y sobre todo con su hermano.

- Tonto Eisaku, siempre me regañan por su culpa – miro el coche que traía en su mano y con furia lo arrojo contra un árbol. Una voz detrás de el hizo que se volteara con rapidez.

- Eres muy pequeño para estar fuera tan tarde – la voz pertenecía a un hombre alto pero Ennosuke no lo podía ver bien ya que la sobra lo cubría.

- Eso a usted no le importa, además se cuidarme solo, soy muy fuerte, soy un Uchiha, mi nombre es Ennosuke Uchiha.

- ¿Un Uchiha eh?, y se puede saber ¿quien te hizo enfadar tanto? – pregunto con voz calmada. – mencionaste a un tal Eisaku. ¿Quién es?

- Es mi tonto hermano menor, por su culpa mi padre me regaño, ¡lo odio!

- No te creo- contesto el hombre, el pequeño se le quedo viendo con interrogante – no te creo que odies a tu hermano.

- Tu que sabes – dijo con enojo

- Se que en este momento estas tan enojado con el que piensas que podrías haber sido mas feliz sin el, pero también te siente culpable por haberlo lastimado, ya que eso es lo ultimo que quieres. – El pequeño bajo la cabeza con arrepentimiento. – Lo se porque es lo que yo vivo. Hice algo que lastimo mucho a mi hermano, pero a diferencia de ti, yo lo hice para protegerlo y darle la vida que ahora tiene. Y a pesar de que el me odie, yo siempre lo vigilo para ver que este bien, por que _un buen hermano mayor, siempre cuida de su hermanito – _y le entrego al pequeño, el carrito que había arrojado antes. – después de todo son unos tontos, son nuestros tontos hermanos pequeños

Ennosuke se quedo viendo el juguete y después alzó la mirada para darle las gracias al señor, pero lo único que vio fueron unos ojos rojos que fueron cubiertos por un sombrero de paja antes de desaparecer frente a el.

Cuando llego a la casa lo primero que hizo fue subir corriendo al cuarto de su hermano, fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que su padre lo había estado esperando desde que salio y ahora lo seguía por las escaleras, cuando llego a la puerta procuro abrirla con cuidado, vio a su madre que le estaba poniendo una pomada a la espalda donde se había formado un pequeño moretón, lentamente se acercó a su madre.

- Mama ¿puedo ponerle yo la pomada? – pregunto despacio - Ella asintió y le dio el frasco de la pomada. El niño paso su mano con cuidado en la espalda untándole así la pomada. Sakura y Sasuke veían todo desde el marco de la puerta.

Poco después, el niño dejo de sobarle la espalda y colocó el carrito a lado se su ya dormido hermanito, se acercó a sus padres hasta quedar hasta salir del cuarto.

- Me alegra que cuides de Eisaku – le dijo Sasuke mientras le revolvía el cabello con una mano.

- Un buen hermano mayor, siempre cuida de su hermanito – y le dio una sonrisa tan tierna como la de su madre.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad, la sonrisa del niño se ensancho mas mientras recodaba la conversación que tuvo con el extraño y miro a su padre.

- Una persona que quiere mucho a su hermano menor.

-

-

-

_Bueno, cr__eo que todos sabemos que Itachi es el "extraño" con el que hablo Ennosuke_

_Todos hemos tenido problemas con nuestros hermanos, pero aun así los queremos, ellos estan para darnos cosas buenas y fastidiarnos la vida al mismo tiempo. Utilicé la expresión de "un buen hermano mayor, siempre cuida de su hermanito" por que eso me decía mucho mi mama cuando nos dejaba solas en casa. _

_Espero que le haya gustado y no se les olvide dejar review_


End file.
